Cat Shot
Cat Shot is the first of Dan-Ball's app games released in 7 January, 2010. The basic gameplay is a cat shooting fish for points. Android version of this game is released in 7 October, 2011, and is also the first app games released in Android systems. Game Play Game Operation Drag the white cat to pull and release the catapult. Game Description Try to shot carefully! Please Enjoy it! The player uses the cat catapult to drag and release, letting the ball fly. Black cats make the ball stop flying. Game Modes Score Attack Mode Let's shoot at kitty's favorite fish and gain points. The score is based on the number of fish players shoot down within the time limit. Scoring *Blue Fish- 100 points *Yellow Fish- 200 points *Red Fish- 400 points Endless Mode While avoiding the UFO bullets, shoot the ball to defeat the octopus UFO. If the white cat gets hit by UFO bullets, it is game over. Each octopus UFO gives 100 points. Shooting Star Mode Shoot the stars to earn points. Try to shoot 2 or more stars with one ball as it gives a higher score (each additional star knocked by the same ball gives twice the points than the previous one, up to 1600). Octopus UFOs may come out as a bonus (5000 points). Rapid-Fire Mode In this mode, it is possible to fire rapidly. However, squids which require 10 shots to be knocked down are found in this mode. Squids give 1000 points. History iOS version *'Cat Shot ver 3.0 - 01/09/17' **BGM addition. Updated ranking system. *'Cat Shot ver 2.9 - 28/02/14' **iOS 7 compatibility. *'Cat Shot ver 2.8 - 20/09/13' **iPhone 5 support. *'Cat Shot ver 2.7 - 31/08/12' **Twitter function addition. *'Cat Shot ver 2.6 - 06/07/12' **iPad support. *'Cat Shot ver 2.5 - 17/02/12' **High resolution support. *'Cat Shot ver 2.4 - 03/02/12' **Bug fix. *'Cat Shot ver 2.3 - 27/05/11' **Sound effect addition for buttons. Title button changed to home. *'Cat Shot ver 2.2 - 07/01/11' **Rapid-Fire mode addition. *'Cat Shot ver 2.1 - 29/07/10' **Bug fix. *'Cat Shot ver 2.0 - 21/07/10' **Shooting Star mode addition. *'Cat Shot ver 1.9 - 07/07/10' **iOS 4.0 compatibility added. Add title button. *'Cat Shot ver 1.8 - 08/04/10' **Online ranking addition *'Cat Shot ver 1.7 - 26/03/10' **Animation on title screen added. Ranking button addition. *'Cat Shot ver 1.6 - 24/02/10' **Sound ON/OFF button addition *'Cat Shot ver 1.5 - 12/02/10' **Local ranking addition *'Cat Shot ver 1.4 - 08/02/10' **Endless mode addition *'Cat Shot ver 1.3 - 01/02/10' **Control improvements. *'Cat Shot ver 1.2 - 27/01/10' **Sound effect addition *'Cat Shot ver 1.1 - 14/01/10' **Cat addition. Images addition. *'Cat Shot ver 1.0 - 07/01/10' **Game creation Android version *'Cat Shot ver 3.0 - 25/08/17' **BGM addition. Updated ranking system. *'Cat Shot ver 2.0 - 24/09/12' **App can be suspended in the Home or Back button. *'Cat Shot ver 1.9 - 10/02/12' **High Resolution Support. *'Cat Shot ver 1.8 - 23/01/12' **Image quality adjustment. *'Cat Shot ver 1.7 - 13/01/12' **Optimization *'Cat Shot ver 1.6 - 30/12/11' **Bug fix (Android 2.3/4.0). *'Cat Shot ver 1.5 - 25/11/11' **Bug fix (Release houch). *'Cat Shot ver 1.4 - 01/11/11' **Bug fix (Touch position). *'Cat Shot ver 1.3 - 28/10/11' **Bug fix (2D Sprites, Sound effect button). *'Cat Shot ver 1.2 - 21/10/11' **Bug fix (Ranking is not displayed). *'Cat Shot ver 1.1 - 14/10/11' **Bug fix (the game does not load when the system was held horizontally). *'Cat Shot ver 1.0 - 07/10/11' **Android support. Kindle version *'Cat Shot ver 3.0 - 08/09/17' **BGM addition. Updated ranking system. *'Cat Shot ver 2.1 - 25/04/14' **Optimization. *'Cat Shot ver 2.0 - 10/01/13' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Cat Shot on the official site *Cat Shot on the official mobile site Category:App games